Hocus Pocus
by LupitaAzucena
Summary: Cuenta la historia de un mágico hechizo que no te permitira sufrir nunca más (Modern AU)


_**Disclaimer**_ : _Ninguno de los personajes de ATLA ni LOK me pertenecen. Todos son propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko._

 _"Este fic participa en la 'Semana Suvira' del Foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!"_

 _Holaaaaa la madrugada de hoy les traigo una pequeña viñeta sobre Suyin y Kuvira que ya tenía en mente hace días y aunque no quedó como yo esperaba espero la disfruten._

 **Hocus Pocus**

Una niña sollozaba aferrada al columpio más viejo del parque, sus ojos estaban empapados en lágrimas, en sus brazos había múltiples raspadas y moretones y su aura era triste.

Qué cuadro más triste, lo peor del caso es que todos aquellos transeúntes que pasaban por el lugar no se atrevían ni a levantar la mirada, el mundo le era cruel, cuando ella sólo quería sonreír cuál otro niño de su edad.

Después de algunas horas hubo quién se apiadara de la pobre alma, una mujer de edad joven, cabello negro y facciones amables.

Sus verdes ojos se fijaron en la niña como un halcón a su presa. Se acerco a paso tranquilo a donde ella estaba, extendió su mano y cuando la pequeña le prestó atención en una sonrisa le dijo _"Hocus Pocus, con este hechizo mágico vuelve a sonreír_ " Casi por instinto la niña tomó su mano sin temor, después de todo ¿podría sufrir más con esa mujer amable que con sus padres?, el dilema era bastante puesto que sí ellos la lastimaban y le hacían daño, un extraño no dudaría en hacerlo, sin embargo, ella le inspiraba confianza.

Caminaron, Caminaron y siguieron caminando hasta una pequeña casa en uno de los barrios bajos de la ciudad. Hacia rato la pequeña había dejado de derramar lágrimas y en sus labios se posaba suavemente una sonrisa tan radiante como ninguna otra, una mirada de curiosidad que incluso preguntaba sin que hablara y una expresión apacible que contagiaba a la mayor.

La mayor la guío al interior de la humilde morada a la menor, sus ojos rápidamente analizaron el lugar y cuando se sintió segura dejó de estar tensa, comenzó a explorar con curiosidad cada rincón del departamento, sus ojos viajan por las esculturas, las fotos y los libros.

La mujer sonreía pues veía a la pequeña más calmada.

Lo que hacía ¿Era un delito? Claro que lo era, pero no dejaría que la pequeña sufriera como ella había echo. La niña poco a poco comenzó a tomarle confianza a la mayor, los días pasaban y lo que ella sabía era que su nombre era Suyin y le había prometido que no volvería a sufrir nunca en su vida.

El nombre de la pequeña era Kuvira, una niña muy vivaz y talentosa con un pasado negro. Suyin trataba a Kuvira como sí de su hija se tratase, cierto día cortó su cabello y el listón que controlaba su melena se lo obsequio a la pequeña peinando su cabello en una trenza dejando un mecho rebelde libre.

Kuvira había comenzado a sentirse feliz, sonreía todos los días, había aprendido lo que era la diversión bajo la lluvia, un baño caliente por las noches, un tazón caliente de sopa y un cuento antes de dormir, ese era aquel cariño que en años nadie se preocupo por enseñarle.

Por primera vez en su corta vida había sentido el calor y cariño de un abrazo, en vez de un golpe. Una caricia sobre su cabello en vez del lascivo y hambriento toque. Una palabra para calmarla en vez de un grito e insultos.

Sin embargo la felicidad no es para siempre...

Un día llamaron a la puerta, Suyin quién leía un libro se levanto a abrir la puerta, una mujer con uniforme esposó sus manos y comenzó a llevársela.

Kuvira al ver el hecho corrió detrás de Suyin, está se sorprendió cuando ella se detuvo, volteó y con la sonrisa de siempre le mintió de nuevo "no pasará nada"

 _Hocus Pocus ¿la mentira podría durar más?_

 _Hocus Pocus, una mágica mentira, Hocus Pocus vuelve a sonreír pequeña Kuvira, aunque me vaya todo estará bien pues prometí que jamás volverías a estar triste._

Suyin Beifong fue condenada a 40 años de prisión por el secuestro de una menor de edad, sin embargo ella estaba preparada, ella sabía que la arrestarían, no obstante su objetivo era que los crímenes y agresiones contra Kuvira salieran a la luz.

Y lo hicieron, Kuvira era una niña de padres drogadictos, su padre abusaba sexualmente de ella y su madre le golpeaba y maltrataba cuando se drogaba.

Se sacrifico para protegerla, para darle un futuro mejor, se sacrificó porque sabía que nadie más estaría dispuesto a hacerlo.

 _Hocus Pocus, vuelve a sonreír._

Kuvira tuvo un futuro mejor luego de la noble acción de Suyin, una pareja la adoptó y le dio estudio, techo y cariño, Kuvira se convirtió en una abogada, y no podía estar más agradecida con esa mujer que la salvo a costa de su libertad.

Le debía todo a Suyin y eso jamás cambiaría, a pesar de estar tras las rejas, siempre le mostraría su aprecio y respeto cada vez que pudiera.

Fin


End file.
